robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Profit
You know how these things usually go down, right? "I turned around and the thing here was behind me!" Or, "Now thing here is stuck in a thing but comes out every completely random date here." But this is an anecdote that happened to me, personally. Chapter 1: Trial of Boredom It was May 7th, and I just finished a raid with a Galactic Empire group I was in(let's just say that group had a good end). We destroyed the Jedi Order we raided, only one of us(an E-2 stormtrooper) died more than 2 times. The Jedi scum were obliterated. It was quite a rush. But after the rush, I was left with boredom. Nothing to do but sit around and wait for something interesting to happen. Until I found an interesting game called "Place Roulette". I had quite a bit of fun going on there. Found a lot of interesting games, to say the very least. It was quite fun. Chapter 2: Wait, what? May 10th. I was on Place Roulette and browsing through games. I kept getting the same kind of game over and over again. Baseplate with a couple free models on it. It was a test of my sanity to try and find a game that wasn't a baseplate with a car from 2008 on it. Until I found a rather neat looking game. It was something along the lines of "Lucrum Dormit". Huh, "profit sleeps"? Sounds neat. I looked around and found nothing but the grey block I was standing on, and a wide bridge. "Well, let's take a look." I thought. I walked down the bridge and found a statue surrounded with pillars. It was a grey statue kneeling over with a spear in it's hands. It also had a purely black dominus on. Latin game with Latin hats? There had to be some spooky stuff going on here. I looked around the map even further, using my camera to try to find any inscribed words or something. Nothing. Just that statue kneeling there, with his spear ou- Suddenly, the statue explodes. No trace of it left. Blocks just vanished, and it's overly expensive hat and spear were in the void. Where the statue once stood, there was this one sentence. "Mox Evigilare Faciatis". "What does that mean?" I wondered. After a quick translation, I found out whatever they're referring to is going to wake up soon. But whoever the profit is, is asleep... Chapter 3: Suddenly Serious. Went to sleep only an hour after that. After waking up, and doing all kinds of boring things(tests, homework, etc), I went and opened up ROBLOX. What's the first thing I see? Well, that game I played is gone. It wasn't inactive, it was completely removed from my history. I checked my google history. "No search results found." Alrighty, no problem. Guess the magical profit wizard came and deleted everything, oh no! I originally thought that it was just someone I lived with playing a prank on me. But how would they know? I was playing a ROBLOX game, more specifically this one, and was randomly redirected to another game. What a shame, I was shooting through the stars at mach 7. Guess what? It was another profit game. But this one was a lot different. No name, no creator, no description, nothing. It was pretty similar to the first profit game. Nothing but a grey square and... 2 bridges? Neat, more to explore. I went to the one to my left. It let to a giant obelisk-like structure with various marks on it. It was at least 10 times the size the of my character. I found nothing interesting about it. Just a giant rock with some lines on it. That was, until I touched it. Black fire consumed my entire character. When I died, my game froze. The freeze was similar to the one in ''this game. ''Turn down your volume if you intend to play that game. So, the freeze ripped open my eardrums and forced me to Alt+F4 out of the game. Returning to that game, wait, nevermind. The game was closed. I joined another game, and I wasn't teleported. Chapter 4: End To this day, I still don't know what was on the other bridge. And I still haven't been teleported to any games regarding the profit. But all I know is that it's awake. Whatever that will lead to.